farewell
by Cleisdyne
Summary: Ucapan perpisahan sebelum Yuri pergi; teruntuk pemuda mungil berambut hijau. Translation of xDistortedxLunarxRainbow's To Be Born Again. Semi-AU.


A/N: Dialihbahasakan oleh saya, **Cleisdyne****. **Versi aslinya berjudul **To Be Born Again, **ditulis oleh **xDistortedxLunarxRainbow **(_I've got permission from her)._

Tidak, tidak. Saya tidak akan memenuhi profil saya dengan fanfik hasil alihbahasa saja. Ini saya lakukan ketika saya benar-benar suka dengan fanfik tersebut, dan saya ingin membagikannya kepada author Indonesia sekalian.

Fanfik ini sedikit saya ubah—bukan jalan ceritanya, namun ada beberapa paragraf yang dijadikan dialog dan sebaliknya. Juga ada beberapa deskrip yang ditambah. Tapi SAYA TIDAK MENGUBAH PLOT ASLINYA.

_Anyway, happy reading and you may give me constructive comment on the review box after._

* * *

.

.

.

.

**farewell**

**by** xDistortedxLunarxRainbow**, translated by **Cleisdyne

**Angel Beats © **Jun Maeda

**[**Semi-AU, for Yuri's past. 1st person POV. No profit/money gained from everything I write.**]**

.

.

.

* * *

Aku memandangi kedua iris Naoi yang kini ternoda warna mawar.

Sebenarnya, aku takut sekali melakukan hal ini. _Takut. Takut. Aku takut menghilang. _Naoi-_kun _bilang, ia bisa mengembalikan memoriku di hari ketika kejadian tragis itu menimpaku—dan aku mati. Tapi aku masih takut untuk _menghilang_ dari dunia tempatku berpijak ini. Karena aku tidak mau meninggalkan mereka, sahabat-sahabat dekat yang masih ada di sekelilingku—Otonashi, Hinata, Naoi, bahkan Kanade. Orang yang dulu kuanggap sebagai musuhku.

_Naoi._

Ya, tanpa sadar, aku sudah menaruh perasaan lebih padanya.

Dan mungkin karena hal itulah aku (benar-benar) tidak ingin mengingat kembali kekelaman masa laluku. Tapi—

"Yuri? Kau siap?"

—aku memang _harus _melakukannya.

"Ya, aku siap."

Warna mawar yang kutatap seakan menyerap ke dalam pikiranku. Menyeretku ke dalam sesuatu yang tak kuketahui. Cahaya mengabur, membuat mataku menyipit karena silau. Seperti proyektor, sebuah pemandangan muncul di hadapanku, dan kabut yang menghalangi mataku tersibak.

Sosok berambut magenta—_aku. _Ketiga adikku yang masih kecil. Latarnya adalah ruang tamu kami. _Tempat yang sangat kurindukan. _Ruangan yang selalu menjadi tempat kami berbagi bersama dan menikmati kehangatan keluarga. Sebuah foto menghiasi meja tamu, yaitu foto kedua orangtua kami. Aku tersenyum pedih ketika pernyataan itu menusuk pikiranku. _Mereka sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kami. _Kuakui, aku cukup kagum karena kami semua masih mampu tersenyum, menikmati kehidupan ini meski _sendirian_.

Tapi aku pun melihat, bahaya datang ketika waktu berubah menjadi semakin larut.

Orang tak dikenal. Pencuri. Membobol rumah kami, dan aku tidak sadar akan kedatangannya sampai teriakan tersebut sampai di telingaku. Seruan ketakutan adik-adikku, disertai tangisan keras. Dan aku melompat, tak memperhitungkan lagi hal buruk yang akan kuhadapi nantinya. Aku berlari, mendobrak pintu kamar adik-adikku. Menyaksikan sosok gelap memegang sebilah pisau berlumuran darah, terpantul oleh sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela.

_Mereka. Adik-adikku, mati. Mati. Mati. Mati!_

Dengan bodohnya, aku menerjang penjahat itu, tapi tentu saja aku kalah. Ujung pisau yang tajam menghujam perutku berkali-kali, membuat darahku seakan mendidih. Semuanya terasa sakit. Sakit. _Sakit. Aku sendirian, sakit, dan adik-adikku mati. _Tubuhku melunglai, jatuh ke lantai bersama suara berdebum. Tanganku refleks memegangi sumber sakit itu—yang masih mengalirkan cairan merah anyir, sembari menatap lekat tubuh adik-adikku dengan sedih. Air mata meluncur begitu saja di pipiku. Dan rasa sakit ini tak sebanding dengan apa yang telah dialami mereka. Aku marah, marah, _marah. Marah pada diriku sendiri. _Seharusnya aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka! Ini—ini, kesalahanku._ Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri._

Seiring dengan kesadaranku yang dibawa makin jauh ke dalam, aku bertemu lagi dengan—_mereka. _Kedua adik perempuan dan adik laki-lakiku. Wajah polos mereka masih saja dihiasi senyum lebar.

"Kami menyayangimu, Yuri-_neechan!_ Kami tak ingin menyalahkanmu untuk apa yang sudah terjadi. Itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan, yang bisa menimpa siapapun, tapi sayangnya keluarga kita yang terkena. Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, _neechan!"_

"Ya, ini adalah takdir, dan _neechan _punya kesempatan untuk memulai hidup yang baru!"

"_Neechan, _tidak apa-apa jika kau melupakan kami, yang penting Yuri-_neechan _hidup seperti seharusnya. Yakinlah kami akan mengawasimu dari atas... dan yang terpenting, kami akan selalu ada di hatimu."

Lalu mereka bertiga saling berpandangan dan berujar bersamaan sebelum memudar dari penglihatanku, "Sampai jumpa, _neechan! _Kami menyayangimu!"

Perlahan, semua tampak normal.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, menyadari bahwa kesadaranku benar-benar sudah kembali. Naoi-_kun _berdiri di hadapanku, tampak sedikit terkejut. _Mungkin ia pun bisa melihat apa yang kulihat, aku tak tahu._ Tiba-tiba saja mataku terasa panas lagi, dan aku berlari memeluk Naoi-_kun. _Aku tahu ini memalukan, tapi kali ini—bahkan mungkin sekali ini saja—aku menangis di pundaknya.

"A-akhirnya aku ingat semua yang terjadi. Itu bukan salahku, dan, dan, dan mereka... adik-adikku sudah memaafkan diriku," bisikku sambil memandang iris keemasan Naoi penuh rasa terima kasih. Perlahan, kulepaskan peganganku darinya.

"Yuri, tunggu—"

Jemari Naoi masih bertaut di pergelangan tanganku. _Tidak, tidak. Mungkinkah dia memang... menyukaiku... juga?_ Aku tersenyum lemah. Kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan bercahaya terang mengelubungi seluruh tubuhku—membuat Naoi membelalakkan mata.

"Akhirnya aku bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, Naoi-_kun._"

Naoi menggeleng-geleng, kesedihan itu terpampang jelas di sana. Aku menatap Otonashi, Hinata, dan Kanade. Mereka semua melihatku dengan tatapan yang sama: kehilangan. Tapi toh, mereka pun pasti akan memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan ini semua, bukan? Karena kami sekarang sudah tahu makna hidup ini, terutama aku. Aku begitu bersyukur karena bisa menyadari bahwa menyalahkan diri takkan menolongku.

"Teman-teman, terima kasih. Kalian sudah menolongku sepanjang perjalanan ini, bahkan sejak aku baru tiba. Aku... aku menyayangi kalian semua dan tentu saja—aku akan merindukan kalian..."

Aku mencoba tersenyum, walaupun agak gagal. Kuberanikan diri memandang wajah Naoi-_kun _sekali lagi.

"Umm, Naoi-_kun?_" panggilku.

Ia mendekat, masih memegang lenganku erat, "Ya, Yuri?"

"A-aku menyukaimu. Sejak dulu. Meski, meski... mungkin aku bersikap acuh padamu, atau mungkin kau t-tidak memperhatikanku. Meski kita sering bertengkar... aku..."

"Aku juga—" potong Naoi, "—memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu. Jadi... jangan. Jangan pergi dulu, Yuri." Belum pernah kulihat ekspresi seperti itu muncul dari Naoi seperti saat ini.

"Tidak, Naoi-_kun. _Pasti takdir itu akan membawa kita untuk bertemu lagi di tempat, waktu, dan kesempatan yang berbeda. Dan pasti kita bisa bersama lagi. Yakinlah, Naoi-_kun_," ujarku, "Asal kau jangan melupakanku."

"Tidak, Yuri. Aku takkan lupa."

Lega memenuhi hatiku, dan rasanya semua menjadi ringan.

"Sampai jumpa, Naoi-_kun. Aishiteru._"

Kedua telapak tanganku meraih pipi Naoi yang hangat, membawanya lebih dekat lagi. Kutarik wajahnya lembut, hingga bibirku yang gemetar menyentuh miliknya.

"_Aishiteru, _Yuri_._"

Kubiarkan diriku menyatu, hingga aku tak mampu lagi merasakan sentuhan itu seiring dengan hilangnya Naoi dari pandanganku.

[**owari**]


End file.
